Miraculous Mamma Mia!
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: It's been four years since the fateful night that took Marinette-and by extension, Ladybug-away from Paris. Now, with Chloe getting married to Nathaniel, Alya comes up with a plan to bring Mari and Adrien together again. When a phone call reveals a three-year-old secret, how will this mess straighten out?
1. Mamma Mia!

**So for a long time, I've wanted to write a** _ **Miraculous**_ **fanfic. It's not that I haven't had ideas; it's just hard to remember them long enough to type on my computer.**

 **For those of you who are new to my writing, I'm a YouTube and musical addict who can't seem to shake either habit. As a result, I find a lot of animatics for various songs that I love, like the specific one that inspired this fic that you should totally go watch after you read this story! It's based off "Miraculous Dancing Queen" by SugarberryArt. I don't care if you enjoyed** _ **Mamma Mia!**_ **or not; I enjoyed it and I'm going to write a story based off it!**

 **Backstory explained later.**

* * *

"Are you sure, Alya?"

"Positive. It's the only way to get them back together."

"B-but it _was_ sort of my fault…"

"No, I blame her and his dad. Not you and not him. He had no choice and you didn't, either." Alya dropped the envelope in the mailbox. "Now we just have to wait."

"Okay. Whatever you say. We still have to get going if we're going to see her."

"Yep. A plane ride and a boat ride lay ahead, just us and our boys. And _her_ boy."

"Ha, ha. Yeah. Hey, Lila's not coming, right?"

"Of course not! Just Adrien!"

"Good. I don't wanna deal with her, and nobody else does."

"It would kill Mari."

* * *

Adrien sighed as he double-checked the date on the invitation.

"What are you so worried about?" Plagg asked. "It's just Chloe and Nathaniel's wedding!"

"Yeah, but… it's not going to be the same without Mari there…"

"I've told you a dozen times, just _call her_!"

"I can't. Not after what happened."

"That was Lila's fault, not yours."

"Still, I didn't go after her. It's my fault for not doing my job, and now my lady is gone."

"Ugh… give me cheese and I'll listen to your endless pining."

"ADRIEN!"

He looked up to see Chloe standing with Alya, Nino, and Nathaniel by the terminal. They were waiting for him, obviously.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized. "Nathalie wanted to make sure I looked presentable."

"As usual," Nino laughed. "C'mon, dude. We've still got a boat ride after this."

"Where are we going again?"

"The Island of Love off the coast. You don't get seasick, do you?"

"No, but cats hate water!" Plagg whined. "I'm staying in here." He burrowed into Adrien's bag.

"Ignore him. He's just grumpy because he didn't have camembert yet."

"I get it. Trixx gets that way if she doesn't get her strawberries," Alya agreed. "C'mon. Let's get on that plane. I've just got to get something from the car."

While everyone else headed to the plane, Trixx flew out of Alya's bag.

"You grabbed everything," the fox Kwami reminded her holder. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Marinette's on the island, isn't she?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think I should call her and let her know we're coming now so she can have Chloe's dress ready?"

"True…"

" _Hello?_ " Marinette answered.

"Hey, Mari! It's Alya!"

" _Oh, hey, Alya!"_

"I was just calling to tell you that me, Nino, Chloe, and Nathaniel are on our way to the island for the wedding."

" _Great! Can't wait to see you all! Oh, and Chloe's dress is almost ready, too!_ "

 _"Mama, who you talking to?_ " asked a tiny voice on the other end.

" _A friend. Go upstairs, okay?_ "

" _Okay, Mama!_ "

"Okay, Mari, what's going—"

" _Gotta go, Alya! See you when you get here!_ "

There was a click as she hung up, leaving Alya with an open mouth.

 _Marinette has a_ **child** _?! Oh my God…!_

* * *

Marinette sighed as she slipped her phone in her pocket. She felt horrible for hanging up on Alya, but she _had_ to keep her secret. There wasn't any choice in the matter, especially when Adrien was most likely coming, too. It didn't matter that he wasn't with Lila anymore. He hadn't cared enough to go after her when she'd left, or to call her when she told her friends of her choice to leave Paris. It was for her own good and the good of…

"Emma!"

The blonde girl hopped around her mother's legs, her bright blue eyes shining happily.

"Now we play, Mama?"

"Yes, but I have customers coming tomorrow, so be on your best behavior, okay?"

"Okay, Mama!"

* * *

At the port, Alya and Chloe got on an earlier boat, due to the fact that they needed to 'transport Chloe's wedding dress' and Alya wanted to see Marinette before Adrien showed up. She _had_ to know what her best friend was hiding out there. Plus, that gave the guys more time to talk.

"So, Alya, what's going on?" Chloe asked. "I mean, you don't seem like the type of person to follow wedding superstition, so something's up."

"Marinette's on the island, and I wanted us to see her again before Adrien gets there. Plus, I called her earlier, and she's hiding something from me."

"Well, let's let her know that we're almost there and to be ready for us."

* * *

Marinette watched the people stream off the boat before a familiar pair stepped onto the dock.

"ALYA! CHLOE!" she called.

"MARINETTE!" they cheered, rushing towards her and enveloping her in a hug.

"Girl, you look _so good_!" Alya complimented.

"The long-haired look suits you!" Chloe added.

"Thanks, girls!"

"Let's get to our hotel and then catch up," Alya suggested. "We've got a lot of luggage to unpack and a dress to try on!"

"Oh, right!"

* * *

As soon as they were unpacked, Marinette led her two best friends to her home on the island, where she ran a small dress shop downstairs and lived upstairs. She disappeared into the back to retrieve Chloe's dress, giving her friends plenty of time to look around. Alya looked at everything, and wasn't able to find any clues to Marinette's secret.

"Here it is!" the designer announced, coming out of the back room with a white gown. "Go into the dressing room and try it on!"

"Could you help me?" Chloe asked. "It might be a little big or small…"

"Oh, right! Come on!"

Alya was left alone in the shop. She sat down on a bench and waited for Marinette to come out so she could be interrogated. The superhero/reporter didn't hear the footsteps hopping down the stairs, or the cries of Tikki from the second floor. She didn't even look up for a minute.

"Hello!"

Startled, Alya's head shot up and her eyes landed on a small girl in front of her. The girl had long blonde hair held back by a pair of ladybug barrettes, her bluebell eyes wide and familiar to anybody who knew Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, tilting her head to the side. Her voice perfectly matched the one that had been in the background of the phone call.

"Depends. Who are you, little one?" Alya inquired carefully.

"I'm Emma Dupain-Cheng! My Mama makes pretty dresses!"

Suddenly, it clicked in Alya's head. Marinette hadn't run because she felt betrayed; she'd left because she was pregnant and didn't want to ruin Adrien's image!

"Well, Emma, my name is Alya. Your mama is a friend of mine."

"She said cutsomers were coming today."

"Yes, and she's helping a princess marry her prince."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Your mama made the princess's dress and she's helping her put it on."

"Is she a pretty princess?"

"Yes, very pretty. Her prince is coming on a boat later!"

"EMMA!"

Tikki flew down and landed on the girl's head.

"You know your mother told you to stay upstairs!" the Kwami scolded.

"But Alya is nice!" Tikki looked at the woman in front of her and grinned sheepishly.

For a few minutes, the trio chatted. It didn't take long before Marinette and Chloe reemerged from the dressing room, Chloe's dress fitting perfectly in every way. Marinette had a grin on her face… until she saw her three-year-old daughter talking happily to Alya.

"EMMA!" she gasped.

"Mama!" the tiny blonde squealed, grabbing Marinette's leg. "Is she the princess?" She pointed to Chloe, who just blushed and looked at Alya.

"Yes… Emma, I need to talk to them in private. Go to Miss Valerie's house and tell her I need her to watch you, okay?"

"Okay!"

Once Emma was gone, Marinette led her two friends upstairs, where she fixed them tea and cookies. Alya was dying to ask about Emma, but refrained until Marinette sat down and sighed.

"Yes, Emma is Adrien's daughter, too. It's why I left Paris. I had some money from the fashion contests I'd won and I used it to buy my shop. Emma has never met her father, and I don't want her to. It'd be too… painful for me."

"Geez, aren't you a ray of sunshine?" Chloe grumbled sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the guys' boat…

"All right, Adrien, what's up?" Nino asked, frustrated by his friend's brooding. "You've been nothing but moody since we left Paris. Something's going on."

"I have to agree," Nathaniel added.

"Well, it's just… I miss Mari," Adrien admitted. "I wish I'd gone after her, but I didn't and now she's out of my life forever."

"Blame Lila, not yourself, dude," Nino scoffed. "It was her fault."

"I know, but still… we could've been married ourselves by now, maybe had a kid… it doesn't matter. She's gone and I'm never going to see her again."

* * *

 **Oh, Adrien, you poor pathetic boy. Your princess is closer than you think.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	2. Dancing Queen

**Since this story seems to be have been well-received, I've decided to work on chapter two. There won't be that many, since the story is rather simplistic, but I** _ **will**_ **say Adrien has a ways to go before he and Mari get back together…**

* * *

Emma skipped through the streets of Ville Amoureuse. Miss Valerie had stopped at some food stands and the three-year-old had decided to wander off. As she went, she thought about the princess getting married. She was pretty enough, but her mama was prettier. And her mama didn't have a prince. Her mama's prince had been Emma's papa. Emma didn't know who or where her papa was, but he was the one for her mama; she was sure of it. She was positive he'd loved her mama and that he still did. She just needed to find him.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she walked right into somebody.

"Owie!" she squealed, falling down.

"Oh, sorry!" a man apologized, extending his hand. She looked up to see a man with blonde hair and kind green eyes.

Like a cat's eyes.

"Hi!" she greeted him, taking his hand and letting him help her to her feet.

"Are you okay, Miss…?"

"Emma!"

"Miss Emma."

Emma stared into his face and realized he was handsome. _Very_ handsome.

"…a prince…"

"What?" the man asked.

"You look like a prince!"

"I'm more of a knight, little princess."

"What's your name?"

"Adrien."

"Well, Sir Adrien, you are a brave knight!"

"Thank you."

She gave him a smile and Adrien froze at the sight of it. It was a perfect copy of Marinette's.

"Emma!" called a woman.

"Coming!" Emma replied. "Bye, Sir Adrien!"

"Bye, Princess!"

* * *

Adrien's mind was going a million miles an hour. He walked along in a daze, not paying attention to his surroundings until he felt a sharp whack to the back of his head.

"OW!" he yelped, whirling around to see Alya and Chloe, both looking slightly annoyed.

"I've been calling your name for the last five minutes!" Alya snapped. "Where are Nino and Nathaniel?!"

"Back at the hotel," he replied, rubbing the now-sore-spot on the back of his head.

"What's got you spacing out?" Chloe inquired.

"Nothing. I just met a little girl that reminded me of Mari."

Chloe and Alya exchanged a look that implied they knew something. Before he could ask, they swiftly said goodbye and ran towards the hotel.

 _What was that all about…?_

* * *

Marinette let out a sigh as she walked through the market on her way back to Valerie's to pick up Emma. It had been a great day to buy new fabric and thread, not to mention Emma's favorite cakes were on sale at the bakery. Those cakes were already safely home, mind you, and thank God they were, because guess who she saw walking down the street?

Her ex-boyfriend and the father of her child, Adrien Agreste.

In a panic, Marinette ran into an alley and flattened herself against a wall. She hadn't expected to face him so soon after he'd arrived. She only hoped he hadn't seen her.

"Dammit, Mari," she muttered to herself, glancing at the man who'd stopped at the café nearby. "It's just Adrien! You _slept with him_ , for God's sake! Surely you can handle seeing him!"

Looking at him, though, she couldn't.

"Oh, Adrien…" she sighed. " _Mamma Mia. Here I go again. My, my, how can I resist you?_ " She willed herself closer. " _Mamma Mia. Does it show again? My, my, just how much I missed you?_ "

Once again, the designer flattened herself to the alley wall.

" _Yes, I've been broken-hearted, blue since the day we parted. Why, why did I ever let you go?_ " She face-palmed. " _Mamma Mia. Now I really know. I, I, I should not have let you go._ "

She stepped out of the alley, intending to walk quickly to Valerie's and pick up Emma, unpack her fabrics, and make it to the hotel the next day to help plan Chloe's bachelorette party. It was a good and solid plan, unlike the ones she'd made as a lovesick teenager back in Paris.

Too bad it didn't work.

"Mari?!"

She froze at the sound of his voice and slowly turned around to find him approaching her in disbelief. She gave him a weak smile. He reached out and touched her cheek, as if to make sure she was _actually there_.

"Hi, Adrien," she murmured softly.

Suddenly, he had her in a tight hug, one she recognized from right after she'd almost died against Hawkmoth. He'd hugged her as if he was afraid she'd die or disappear as soon as he let go. It had been right before their team revealed their identities to one another, before they'd started dating and, consequently, sleeping together.

It made her feel loved and safe.

"I can't believe you're actually here," he whispered. "I never thought I'd see you again."

She had no response to that. What _could_ she respond with? 'Same here,' like she'd _meant_ to hurt him? 'I'm sorry,' as if she'd been hiding something?

"Adrien, you're—oof—crushing my ribs."

Or that. That was good, too.

"Sorry!" he yelped, letting her go. She took a deep breath. "So, how long have you lived on the island?"

"Ever since I left Paris. My aunt Michelle runs the hotel in town, and she let me live with her until I earned enough to start my boutique."

"And you're… happy?"

She stared at the ground for a moment.

Should she lie or tell the truth: that he had a daughter with her?

"Yes."

Lie it was.

"Good."

"Well, I really need to get home. Never know when a client's going to come in last-second!"

"Okay, then."

Awkward silence.

"Bye, Adrien."

"Bye… Princess."

* * *

By the time Marinette got home (she'd forgotten about Emma, dammit Adrien), her heart was beating out of her chest.

Despite it having been four years, he still had the same damn effect on her.

And she missed it.

She missed Paris, and the late-night patrols that would end with them in her room. She missed the cuddle sessions that would warm her up in the winter months. She missed joking around with him and his little nicknames for her. She even missed his stupid cat puns.

She missed him, and everything about their relationship.

"Oh, Tikki," she sighed to her Kwami. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, for starters, maybe you can go pick up your daughter from her babysitter?"

"Oh, crap!"

* * *

The next day, Marinette arrived at Chloe and Alya's hotel room and sighed, "I saw Adrien yesterday."

"YOU DID?!" her two friends yelped.

"Yep. It was super-awkward and I decided to never speak to him again."

"Oh, come _on_ , girl!" Alya scolded, sitting her up. "Awkwardness with Adrien never stopped you from trying before!"

"Yeah, what happened to you?" Chloe added. "You seem to have stopped channeling your inner Ladybug! It's almost like you're boring now!"

" _I_ grew up," Marinette replied, frustrated.

"Well, then, grow back down again!" Alya laughed.

"SCREW 'EM IF THEY CAN'T TAKE A JOKE!" the two women finished together, startling their friend.

" _You can dance; you can jive; having the time of your life! Ooh, see that girl! Watch that scene! Dig in the dancing queen!_ "

Chloe grabbed Marinette, making her squeal before dropping her on the bed. All three women laughed as Alya grabbed a Ladybug mask and put it on.

" _Friday night and the lights are low… looking out for a place to go. When you hear the right music, getting in the swing, you've come to look for a king._ " Chloe held up a magazine with Adrien's picture on it. Marinette blushed deeply and looked away.

" _Anybody could be that guy! Night is young and the music's high!_ " Alya fake-swooned in Chloe's arms. " _With a bit of rock music, everything's fine. You're in the mood for a dance._ " They smiled at their friend and pulled her to her feet.

" _And when you get the chance… you are the dancing queen!_ " Marinette joined in with the other two." _Young and sweet, only seventeen! Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh, yeah!_ " The three danced around the room. " _You can dance, you can jive! Having the time of your life! Ooh, see that girl!_ " Marinette transformed into Ladybug. " _Watch that scene!_ " Alya became Volpina. " _Dig in the dancing queen!_ " Chloe became Queen Bee and knocked her friends over in a hug.

All three fell to the bed, laughing as they detransformed. Marinette wiped a tear from her eye.

"You feeling better?" Alya asked.

"Much better, thanks," Marinette replied.

"Well, then, you're ready for the party tonight, girl!"

* * *

 **So, chapter two is about the same length as chapter one.**

 **Also, quick note: I published the first chapter at one in the morning where I live, so do people do nothing but stalk fanfiction in the middle of the night? Because I found fourteen emails on my phone from fanfiction at 6:30 the next morning when I got up for school. Is that normal?**

 **Another quick note is that the "Dancing Queen" sequence was from SugarberryArt's 'Miraculous Dancing Queen', so for the full sequence, go watch the video! And her other videos while you're at it!**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	3. Take a Chance on Me

**It has taken me** _ **way**_ **too long to get back to this story.**

 **I'm sorry.**

* * *

Adrien was lost in thought as he walked through town, trying to locate Nathaniel and Nino while sorting through the events of the day. Namely, Emma and Marinette. Marinette, obviously, was the girl he'd been in love with and was _still_ in love with, but Emma… Emma was a bit of an enigma. He'd felt a connection to her that he couldn't explain, with her bluebell eyes and sunshine-bright hair. She was the happy kind of child he'd always envisioned having with Marinette.

"Yo, Adrien!" Adrien turned to see Nino and Nathaniel. "Why are you spacing out, dude? We have a bachelor party to throw!"

"Honestly, Nino, you don't have to—" started Nathaniel, but Nino smirked.

"Hey, it's our job! Besides, you're marrying Chloe _tomorrow_."

"Sorry if I'm out of it," Adrien sighed. "I just… ran into somebody I know."

"Who?"

"Marinette."

Nino's jaw dropped and so did Nathaniel's.

"She's been here _all this time_?" Nathaniel asked.

"Apparently, and _apparently_ , both of _your_ significant others knew about it and didn't tell me."

"Hey, we didn't know either!" Nino protested.

"EMMAAAA!" they heard a woman calling. The woman had pale brown hair and appeared to be searching for somebody.

"Excuse me, ma'am, is something wrong?" Adrien asked. The woman looked up at him and her eyes widened.

"My God! Y-you're _Adrien Agreste_!" the woman gasped.

"Yes. What's your name?"

"Valerie Delacroix."

"Who were you calling for?" Nino inquired.

"My friend's daughter, Emma," Valerie replied. "She's three, with bright blonde hair and big blue eyes. She mentioned something about a 'knight with cat's eyes' and ran off."

"We can find her," Nathaniel assured the woman.

"Oh, thank you!" She took a scrap of paper out of her purse and wrote an address and a phone number, which she handed to Adrien. "Bring Emma to this address and call me when you find her. It's getting late and she has to be home soon."

"Yes, ma'am," Nino sighed.

Valerie headed off in another direction, calling Emma's name in desperation.

"I met Emma yesterday," Adrien said. "She's a sweet little girl, from the short talk I had with her."

"Then we'd better track her down."

For at least an hour, they split up and looked through town, trying hard to find the missing toddler before—

"SIR ADRIEN!"

Adrien turned just as a tiny blur dressed in a red outfit covered in black spots ran into his legs.

"I KNEW I WOULD FIND YOU!" she sang. It was Emma, dressed in a ladybug-patterned dress. She had a ladybug clip in her blonde tresses, adding to how adorable she was.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Adrien asked.

"I wanted to play Knights and Princesses! Usually, Mama plays with me, but she's helping the princess that's getting married tomorrow. Miss Valerie doesn't know how to make cat puns or be a knight serving the lady the way Mama does."

Suddenly, Adrien felt a pang in his heart. Cat puns? A knight serving his Lady?

He had a sneaking suspicion who Emma's mother was.

"Come on, Emma," Adrien sighed, holding out his hand. "Miss Valerie asked me to find you and bring you home."

"Aw…"

He texted Nino, Nathaniel, and Valerie that he'd found Emma as he walked the toddler home. Emma babbled on about her mother's work as a designer, helping solidify Adrien's suspicion of who her mother was. Especially when he saw that Emma lived above a dress shop.

"Mama's not home," Emma chirped.

"What about your father?"

"Papa isn't here. Mama said sometimes knights don't end up with their ladies, and she and Papa weren't able to be together." Emma opened the door. "TIKKI! I'M HOME!"

Adrien's heart dropped as soon as he saw the red Kwami fly out.

"Adrien?!" Tikki gasped.

"Uh, hi, Tikki," he greeted her. "I was, um, just bringing Emma home. Valerie asked me to help."

"I see… Emma, go upstairs and get ready for bed," Tikki instructed.

"Yes, ma'am!" giggled Emma, running upstairs as the eldest Kwami faced Adrien.

"Emma is Marinette's daughter, isn't she?" Adrien asked. Tikki sighed and nodded.

"And she's Adrien's, too, right?" Plagg asked, poking his head out of Adrien's pocket.

"Right," Tikki confirmed. "That's why she left Paris—to avoid ruining Adrien's image with a scandal."

"Where is she now?" Adrien inquired.

"Probably at the hotel with Alya and Chloe. They were here earlier, fitting Chloe for her wedding dress." Tikki glanced out the window. "Valerie's here! Better hide!"

Valerie walked in as both Kwami disappeared.

"Thank you for finding her, Mr. Agreste," Valerie gushed. "Emma's such a handful—I don't know how her mother does it!"

"I'm happy to help—and it's just Adrien, please. Mr. Agreste was my dad."

"All right then… Adrien!"

* * *

"WHOOOO-HOOOOO!"

Alix was officially drunk. Marinette didn't even need to see the alcohol in the girl's hand to know that. Alix avoided alcohol most of the time, but on special occasions—like New Years' and weddings—she was known to get more than a little tipsy. The same was true for quite a few girls Marinette had gone to high school with who were there. Sabrina was giggling as Chloe talked animatedly about how excited and nervous she was about the wedding. Mylene and Juleka were the only other sober faces in the room.

"Honestly, it's a little weird to be hanging out with you again," Mylene admitted to Marinette. "You just kinda _left_ without a word to anybody."

"I know," Marinette sighed. "But I had my reasons for leaving."

"And that _reason_ was the cutest baby girl in France!" Alya yelled, raising her glass of whiskey.

"You had a _baby_?!" Juleka gasped.

"Yes. I have a daughter. Her name's Emma, and right now, she's at home with her babysitter."

"Aw… I'd love to see her!" Mylene gushed.

"Maybe later, when the wedding's over…"

"But I need a flower-girl!" Chloe whined. "Emma would be _perfect_! Please, Marinette?!"

"Okay, fine…"

Chloe let out a cheer and wrapped her arms around her former enemy.

"I bet you already have a dress for her! Omigod, this is going to be _adorable_!"

Before anything else happened, the bachelorette party was crashed by the male attendants of the wedding—their male former classmates, to be specific. While the other girls were distracted, Marinette felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Adrien, who was staring at the ground.

"Hey, Marinette, can we talk?" he asked. She felt her mouth go dry as she nodded stiffly. They walked out on a balcony overlooking the ocean.

"What is it, Adrien?" she sighed.

"I… I wanted to talk about… us."

"Us?"

"Why did you leave, Marinette? I loved you—I thought you knew that. We were going to start a life together." Marinette stared at the ocean.

"I had my reasons, Adrien. The whole thing with Lila, for one—"

"No. You knew I didn't love Lila."

"I… I can't…" Her voice trailed off as he remembered what Tikki had said earlier.

"I know about Emma."

Marinette's head snapped up at that statement. She stared at him in shock, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' shape.

"H-how?!"

"I ran into her after she apparently ran away from her babysitter, who asked me to help find her. Of course I also ran into Tikki, who explained about Emma…"

"Oh, God…" Marinette held her head in her hands.

"Marinette… why did you run?"

"I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Of losing you. Of being a mother, at nineteen. I'd found out about the pregnancy the day before the Lila thing happened, and… I guess I overreacted when I took off for here, but I'm a _coward_ , Adrien. I've _always_ been a clumsy coward. It took me _years_ to tell you how I felt, and even when we were together, I was terrified you'd find someone more elegant and refined. And as for Emma… a child out of wedlock would've ruined your career, and your image. I couldn't do that to you."

"Marinette, you are _not_ a coward. You are the _bravest_ woman I've ever met. You and me… we were more than classmates or partners. We were two sides of the same coin. I loved you… and I still do. I never got over you."

Marinette's heart thumped. She could see him leaning in, closer and closer…

"I… I can't, Adrien. Please." She turned away. "I'll see you tomorrow, at the wedding."

And she left him alone on the balcony.

 **WHOOO CLIFFHANGER!**

 **So Adrien is now well aware that he's Emma's dad, and that boy is not letting his baby girl go. I'm kind of sad that this story will be over soon, but at least I did it, right? I love everybody who's reviewed, favorited, or followed this story, and I hope you all keep reading my stories for** _ **other**_ **fandoms! Kisses! *blows kiss to her loving audience***

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	4. Waterloo

The sun shone brightly over the water as it rose, illuminating the island. It was the day of Chloe and Nathaniel's wedding and all the guests were preparing for the ceremony. Marinette looked in the mirror and sighed, holding a handful of her hair. She didn't look like a bridesmaid; she looked like the mother of the bride. Suddenly, she was pushed into the chair.

"Hey!" she protested.

"We've got to get you ready, girl!" Alya told her. Chloe nodded, her blonde hair already in a half-up, half-down style that she'd specifically asked for.

"Ready for what?"

"You're going to be walking down the aisle with _Adrien_ , the father of your child! You have to look your best!"

"Shush! What if Emma hears?!"

"You don't want her to know who her father is?" Chloe asked.

"I do, but I just don't want her to know why he and I aren't together."

"She loves him already!" Alya scoffed. "She calls him 'Sir Adrien' and he's all she can talk about. Reminds me of a certain bug I knew in high school."

"That's… good. Maybe Adrien and I can work out a custody agreement…"

"Or you give him another chance." The two looked at Chloe. "I never would've given Nathaniel a chance if you hadn't convinced me to do it. I'm getting married today because of you, and I'm going to repay the favor to you!"

"Is that why he's a groomsman?"

"Exactly. Trust me, he never stopped loving you after you left, and he's completely cut Lila out of his life. All you need to do is tell him yes."

"But… I have a home here, and my business is here."

"You can easily move it to Paris! Or have you forgotten who my mother is?"

Marinette couldn't believe this was the same girl who had teased her mercilessly all through school, the girl who'd made her life a living hell, the girl who'd caused so many Akumas through her bratty behavior. Now _that girl_ was telling her to go for what she wanted and be happy. If you had told her fifteen-year-old self that Chloe would be supporting Marinette and telling her to go after Adrien, she would've likely scoffed and called you crazy.

Well, call her crazy because she decided to take Chloe's advice.

"You're right, Chloe. Besides, Emma has always asked me to take her to Paris someday. She'd love to visit."

"MAMA!"

A pale pink blur dashed into the room, leaping onto Marinette's lap with a smile.

"Hey, Emma," Marinette giggled. "Are you ready to be Chloe's flower girl?"

"Uh-huh! Miss Chloe is a beautiful bride!"

"Thank you, Emma," Chloe replied with a blush. "You look very pretty."

"Not as pretty as Mama! Nobody is prettier than Mama!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" The little girl was bouncing with excitement.

"I'll take her to get her flower basket," offered Alya. "Chloe, can you handle Marinette's hair?"

"Of course!"

* * *

Emma stared at the flower basket in her hands. It was full of white and pink rose petals, all for her to throw as she walked down the aisle. She was proud to be Miss Chloe's flower girl, but she couldn't help but wish that this was her mama's wedding instead. Her mama was the best person ever and she deserved to be happy. And Emma wanted a father of some kind. He didn't even necessarily have to be her real father; he just had to be funny, handsome, kind, and smart. That was all she wanted in a father.

"I'll go make sure everything's in place; you keep Nathaniel from freaking out."

She looked up to see Sir Adrien walking down the hall towards her. A smile crept across her face and she ran to meet him.

"Sir Adrien!" she greeted the blonde man.

"Emma!" he replied with a smile. "You look beautiful!"

"Of course! I'm the flower girl!" She was bouncing.

"You are? Well, then, are you ready?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna be the best flower girl ever! Miss Alya said so and she's really smart!"

"She is. I'm going to go check on the ceremony. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes." He held out his hand and she took it, noting how tiny hers were in comparison.

As they walked outside, Emma's thoughts turned to what she wanted in a father. Adrien was handsome, that was for sure; Miss Valerie had said he was a model. He liked to make jokes, especially bad puns that Emma loved. He seemed pretty smart, since he knew Miss Alya. And he was nothing but kind to everyone from what she had seen.

 _He's a perfect father!_

"…do you know my mama?" she asked Adrien.

"Yes, I know your mama," he told her. "She and I were friends before she moved here."

"Do you think my mama is beautiful?"

"Very beautiful. I've never met anybody as pretty as her."

"One more question." She stopped and he looked at her. "Do you want to be my papa?"

Adrien blinked.

 _My daughter is asking if I'll be her father._

"I'd love to be your papa, Emma, but that's up to your mama. You'll have to ask her."

"Will you pretend to be my papa, just for today?"

"Of course!" He lifted her up and carried her outside, where they could see the chairs set up.

The view from the cliff was beautiful. All you could see was the ocean, and it was sparkling in the sunshine. Adrien had never seen the water such a beautiful blue color before. Emma was staring at it with a gleam in her eyes. He gave her a little hug.

"I'd say this is perfect for the wedding. What do you think, Princess?"

"Perfect! Wait, if I'm the princess, that means Mama is the queen?"

"Your mama is my Lady."

 _Your father always called me 'milady'._

"Do you call her milady?"

"I've always called her that." Emma came to a sudden realization.

 _Adrien is my papa. He's my real papa._

"Can you take me back to my mama? I want to be ready for the ceremony!"

"Of course!"

They headed to the bridal suite, where Adrien handed Emma over to Alya. He had a sad expression that the journalist noted. She gave him a sympathetic look before closing the door and Emma caught it.

 _Miss Alya knows._

A frown crossed Emma's face. Marinette saw her daughter's expression and walked over. Her hair was in an elegant bun and her dress was the simple sundress that Alya wore, too.

"What's wrong, Emma-bug?"

"I know who my papa is now." Emma's voice was quiet. "It's Sir Adrien."

Marinette stumbled backward, shocked.

"He _is_ my papa, isn't he."

"He… he is."

"Does he know he's my papa?"

"Yes. He only found out a couple days ago."

"Then… why are we still living away from him?"

"Emma…" She knelt in front of her daughter. "When I found out you were coming, some things were happening in Paris, some things that made me very scared for you, for me, and for your papa. I wanted to protect all of us, so… I chose to leave. I chose to come here to keep us safe."

"You still love him, right?"

"I don't think it's possible for me to stop. I'm every bit as in love with him as I was when I left."

"I think he loves you, too."

Marinette sighed, choking back a sob as she pulled Emma into a hug.

 _I have to make this right for Emma. I have to make us a family._

 _Even if it's not possible, Emma deserves to know her father._

* * *

Out on the docks, there was a boat arriving.

"We're here, miss," the porter told the woman on the deck.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate you taking me all this way."

"No problem." She handed him some money and walked off the boat, heading towards the hotel.

Lila Rossi was on the island.

* * *

 **OOOOOOHHHHHH CRAP**

 **I MADE YOU WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME**

 **In all seriousness, this was mostly written. I just added the last bit about Lila for funsies.**

 **In other seriousness, this is one of my most popular stories and can somebody please explain why?**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
